


The Test of Time

by gardnerhill



Category: Basil of Baker Street - All Media Types, Pinky and the Brain, Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, The Great Mouse Detective (1986)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Animals, Community: watsons_woes, Crack, Crossover, Gen, Prompt Fic, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 13:34:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7441156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gardnerhill/pseuds/gardnerhill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every good scientist knows that things don’t always go right the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Test of Time

**Author's Note:**

> For the 2016 July Watson's Woes Promptfest prompt #9, **Quote of the Day:** "Please stop petting the test subjects." Use this however this inspires you.

“Ah,” the smaller, large-headed white mouse said in his stentorian voice. “This seems to have been set in reverse by mistake.”

The stoutish brown mouse now sharing the cage with them looked about himself wildly. His primness of dress and quaint tufts of facial hair spoke of another century, and his accent was decidedly British. “Where the devil am I? Why am I in a prison? Who are you and why are you both naked?”

The taller, gangly white mouse beside his partner beamed and held out a paw. “Welcome to Acme Labs! We were trying to take over the world and it went wrong!”

“What my incoherent lab partner means is that I attempted to fashion a time machine that would snatch us both back to pre-twentieth-century England so that I could disguise myself as Queen Victoria and take over the British Empire.” The large-headed deep-voiced naked mouse examined the metallic cabinet that seemed to be fashioned from parts of a hanging water-bottle and an exercise wheel, and directed a glare at the tall, vacuously-grinning white mouse. “And it seems that SOMEONE set this dial in backwards when we built this.” He frowned, looking at the fat brown mouse and the device. “This was set to transport two mice, but it seems your proportions were read as two, which is why only one of you came here.”

The Victorian-dressed stout mouse stared at them, and around at the laboratory equipment surrounding the cage, with horror on his face. “This is the _future_? Oh good Lord, that Wells chap was right! That’s why you’re naked, you’ve reverted to savagery! Please don’t eat me!”

The tall white mouse patted the newcomer’s head. “There, there, you’re safe in here!”

“Pinky, please don’t pet the test subject.” The large-headed mouse set the dial back the other way. “That should do it.” He looked at a pile of regal clothing and a tiny bun-crown resting on a pile of cedar shavings. “First, we get our guest back where he belongs – and THEN we take over the world.” He pushed a button.

With an audible sizzle and pop, the large Victorian mouse disappeared.

Brain reset the time machine to activate again, and indicated the tiny German military uniform next to his partner. “Get dressed, Pinky – or should I say, Prince Albert.”

“I wonder if they have me in the can?” Pinky giggled.

Brain threw a glare over his shoulder as he squeezed into the corset. “If I could breathe right now, Pinky, I would hurt you.”

***

AMERICAN IMPOSTERS SEIZED AT MOUSINGHAM PALACE

Dawson set down the paper and sighed. “Yes, those are the fellows who kidnapped me yesterday – or is it 100 years from now?”

Basil took up the evening edition and scanned the story and photograph. “You say they were from our future?”

“And despite having us as history, they didn’t learn a damn’ thing from it. Ratigan tried that imposter nonsense before and it didn’t work either.”

“I still think you took a bit of a knock on the head, old fellow.” Basil patted his friend’s shoulder. “It’s hard to believe time travel is even possible.”

With a loud whooshing sound, a blue box popped into the parlour next to the fireplace.

A wild-haired black guinea pig stuck his head out of the box and whistled cheerfully at both startled mice. “Hullo, chaps! Can you tell me if this is Gallifrey?”


End file.
